


Sonnet of Fate

by 4ureyesonly28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, F/M, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Sonnets, Soulmates, i listened to a lot of lana del rey today ok, i wrote this with larry in mind though, this isn't even really fanfic, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28
Summary: This one goes out to the anon who said they loved my writing and wanted more during the fanworks creator appreciation thing on the 28th!I have no idea if this is what you had in mind when you said that but alas...





	Sonnet of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to the anon who said they loved my writing and wanted more during the fanworks creator appreciation thing on the 28th!  
I have no idea if this is what you had in mind when you said that but alas...

Fate has a funny way to deal with things.  
She does not impose upon us her will.  
Somehow, what she wants for us – it just clings.  
The flow of time grinds the gears of her mill.

The human body and mind have yearning,  
Search throughout every incarnation, life  
They need to find that one thing that’s burning…  
Lovers impassioned enough to dare to dive…

Twin flames igniting a red wildfire,  
Turning past illusions of love to ash.  
Like a phoenix rising in desire –  
Like a foal’s first steps turning to a dash.

Fate makes these souls meet over and over,  
On end waiting for their one true lover.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I would appreciate kudos/comments or a reblog of [the tumblr post.](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/post/187425877739/ao3-art)


End file.
